Into The Unknown
by Nazo Blade
Summary: A young man is found, severely injured near a peaceful lumber village. With an eye gifted by a legend long since forgotten, and a sword with a blade as black as his memories, will he be able to regain his memories and figure out who he his? Based on OCs
1. Prologue

**Hello, FanFiction community. Welcome to my story, Into The Unknown. **

**This is my first FanFic for this account, but not my first Fic in general. I have been a member of several times, maybe two or three, and neglected said account and the stories on it for many years.**

**This time, however, I will remain strong on this account, and keep up with my stories until the end.**

**A little motivation from you guys would do wonders, might I add.**

**So... here's the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**** _I do not own Naruto, this is a FANFICTION, after all, and I never will. I do however own the OC's in my story, such as the main character and his friends._****  
**

* * *

Pain.

Pain on a scale so advanced, that he had doubted anyone had felt anything quite like this.

He was falling. Falling into an abyss filled with chakra, with no beginning in site. He was spread eagle, unable to move against the torrent. The foul, grotesque chakra seemed intent on stripping his arm of the flesh, attacking it with vicious swipes, tearing at him with invisible claws.

He would have long since been a skeleton had it not been for the unknown force, healing the wounds as soon as they appeared.

His right eye felt like it was on fire, as if the very fires of Hell themselves had been confined to the eye. He struggled to open his left eye against the torrent of chakra, only to be met with the topless pillar of chakra he was falling into… and blood.

Blood flowing from what could only be his injured eye. Was his eye even there anymore, or was it merely an empty socket with his lifeblood flowing freely from it? He was in too much pain to think. Too much pain to do anything other than pray to Kami that it would end soon.

His prayers had seemingly been answered, as a pitch black katana came hurling down at him, piercing his chest. It drove straight through his heart, halting as the handle made contact with him.

He _felt _it.

White hot pain coursed through his body, his racing heart beat only serving to assist the blade in tearing away at more of his precious organ tissue. He did not die, much to his dismay.

His decent continued, the chakra growing more vicious in its attacks, as if frustrated that the boy still had flesh on him. It ripped and tore more furiously at his abused body. His unkempt brunette hair flowed around his head and neck, as if fighting against wind resistance. It was mocking him. Pretending as if this… _place_… abided by the normal laws of the world.

He struggled against the chakra, using his willpower to force his left arm to move. Aiming to grab the handle of the deadly sword that had found a home through his chest.

The chakra roared around him, directing all of its attention at the offending appendage. The full force of it seemed to be too much for the mysterious healing force to handle as the skin began ripping away, leaving muscle behind.

He continued inching his hand towards the hilt, mustering up everything he could to meet his goal. He knew that cutting his heart out was the only way to free himself of this torment. The chakra must have known that too, as it stripped away his muscles, leaving beats of bone showing.

He had to hurry, or his arm would be gone.

With one, mighty push, he managed to grip the blade, wincing as his bare muscle touched the handle. The chakra howled. Angry that it had lost the pseudo arm wrestle.

It was of little concern to him, however, as he made to end his suffering. Shifting the blade painfully inside of him, slowly cutting through more and more of his tissue.

That is, until a burning light from above bather him in violet.

Looking up from the task at hand, his single eye widened. His world began fading to black, but not before he made out the large, demonic eye staring back at him from the Heavens.

The Eye of the Juubi.

* * *

**Short, I know, but it's only a prologue. I want to see what you viewers think of the start before I upload anymore. I have a couple of chapters written on papaer already, just have to type them out.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Here's the first official chapter. I didn't feel like waiting for reviews, and there wasn't really anything to review in the Prologue, anyway.**

**So, here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Hi no Kuni. I do, however, own Tsuketsu no Kin, Akana Isha, Maul, and Mari Isha._  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **One:** **_Awakening_**

The brunette boy groaned as he opened his eye, wincing at the brightness of the room.

'_What happened… was it a nightmare..?'_ he wondered to himself as he took in his surroundings.

The room was quaint, small with two large windows that allowed sunlight to spill into the room, though the one across from him was covered by a curtain. There was little furniture, only the bed he lie on, a nearby chair, and a side table next to the door.

He winced as he sat up, his senses finally returning to him.

The odd pressure on his right eye told him it was bandaged up. His chest was bandaged as well, with the bandages leading to, and encasing, his entire left arm.

'_Alright… definitely not a dream…'_

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his gaze to the open doorway. There stood a young girl, looking around the age of eight, with light brown hair that was put into a braid down her back. Her soft eyes, a chocolate brown in color, stared back at him before her cheeks took on a pinkish tint and she turned to run out of the room.

He sighed in irritation. He hadn't even gotten to ask her where he was.

'_Oh well,'_ he thought. _'Guess I'll have to hunt for answers.'_

He pulled the warm, cotton blanket off and shakily got to his feet. His legs were weak, threatening to collapse under him. He stumbled towards the door, nearly falling flat on his face. With reflexes only a shinobi could claim, he caught himself on the doorway with his uninjured arm. Only to come face to face with a giant of a man.

"You should not be up. Your muscles, they are still weak." The heavily accented, bearded man spoke.

The man was easily two heads taller than Tsuketsu. He was broad shouldered and wearing a typical brown, belted tunic with green pants underneath. He worse heavy boots, obviously meant for long hours of outdoor labor, and a woodcutter's axe was strapped to his hip.

"Wh-where…?" The boy croaked out, surprised at the difficulty he had talking.

"Mori." The man spoke once more, looking down at Tsuketsu. "We are small village. Supply lumber around country. Found you out in forest," the man grimaced, as if he had just tasted something bitter. "Bloody pulp, you were."

"H-how long-"

"No more questions!" The big man interupted. "Rest. Heal! Mari leave to get Akana. Good healer, she is. Kunoichi, once."

The boy was ushered back to the bed where he lay back down, too exhausted from his little movement to resist.

He was so tired. So weak. He could barely move. He could barely talk! How long had he been out for?

He continued to rack his brain, trying to remember what had happened before The Abyss. How had he gotten himself into that mess? It was then that he noticed it. A katana, about one-hundred and fifty centimeters long rest in the corner of the room. The hilt wrapped with a red cloth that hung loosely at the end. The sheath was black, with a golden trim to it. Was that the same one that had pierced him?

He had so many questions... questions that had no answers.

What was that abyss? Who did that chakra belong to? _What _did it belong to? It was ominous, he could feel the evil intent when he was falling. He could feel it attacking every cell it could reach... and that eye... It was as if evil incarnate was staring into his soul.

The brunette had no idea how long he lie there in thought before a knock came from the doorway to notify him of a new presence.

"Hm. So you _are _awake after all. Here I thought Mari was just imagining things." the new voice spoke, as the boy forced himself to sit up.

She was breathtaking. Her hair was light brown, just as was her daughter's, her eyes a similar chocolate brown, but held an intensity that came with age that the young girl did not possess. Her face was smudged with dirt, but the tanned skin was easy to make out. Her angular face and high cheek bones seemed out of place in a lumber village. She seemed almost regal, despite the dirt caked under her nails.

"The fact that you're even conscious is a feat in itself, but to be able to sit up, you're quite the fighter." She looked at him, her eyes showing no indication that she truly believed what she was saying.

He opened his mouth, preparing to ask his question before he was cut off by the woman. "Don't bother." She said sternly, "You've been out for a few days now, you won't be able to talk without damaging your vocal chords. Mari is mixing the herbs for the medicine. She should be done shortly." she paused, examining him shortly. "You can ask all the questions you want then... as well as answer mine."

He stared blankly at her as they sat for a few moments in an awkward silence. Soon, light footsteps indicated someone approaching.

The young girl from earlier, Mari, walked in holding a tray which held a glass, filled with a gray, milky liquid. The girl shakily made her way over to the boy, refusing to make eye contact.

He stared at the glass.

"Drink." the woman ordered. "It's not as if we have a reason to poison you."

Nodding, the boy grabbed the glass and slowly brought it to his lips. He hesitantly tilted his head back, the medicine filling his mouth. Honey. It tasted like honey, with a slightly bitter aftertaste. He quickly downed the drink, feeling his throat warm slightly before the feeling faded away. He placed the glass on the tray and the girl quickly rushed out of the room.

"She's shy."

"Thank you... for taking care of me." the boy said, quietly as he eyed the woman.

The woman snorted. "Don't thank me just yet. You have some questions to answer, and depending on your answers, I _might _not have Maul lob your head off like a common piece of wood."

The boy winced at this thought.

"Now then," the woman continued, "who are you? What is your name?"

The brunette thought for a moment. Racking his brain. His name. What was his name?

Finally, it came to him.

"Tsuketsu... Tsuketsu no Kin."

The woman's eyes narrowed at this, but she said nothing. "I am Isha Akana. Pleasure to meet you, Tsuketsu."

"The pleasure is mine, Isha-san."

She raised an eyebrow at the formality, but again she said nothing. "What were you doing in the forest?"

"I-I don't know..." Tsuketsu whispered. "I don't remember anything before waking up here."

"I see." Akana responded thoughtfully. "Then allow me to enlighten you to where you are."

Akana walked over to the covered window and grabbed the curtain. Slowly she pulled it away, revealing the village outside to Tsuketsu.

"Welcome to Mori Village, in Eastern Hi no Kuni."

* * *

**well, there you have it. I know it's still short, but the chapters will gradually get longer as I get more and more into the story. I'm sure you know how it is ;)**

**Anyway, read and review, you know, all that good stuff.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hero of the Nations

**Welcome to Chapter Two of _Into the Unknown_.**

**Not much to say here. Hope you enjoy what I have here.**

**Disclaimer: This is FANfiction, really... do you think I own Naruto? You need help if you do.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****_Hero of The Nations (Part 1)_**

Tsuketsu stared out at the lively village. It was a bright nad shining day outside. Numerous flowers were growing around, in a seemingly random pattern. The bright colors of the flowers contrasted a bit with the forests surrounding the village. Large men, most only a bit smaller than the man what Tsuketsu met earlier, hauled carts of wood back and forth between the village and the forest.

Finally, he turned his attention back to Akana, locking eyes with her. "Hi no Kuni...?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what about it.?"

"Where's Hi no Kuni? I've never heard of it."

"You're kidding, right?" her voice laced with skepticism. "How about Konohagakure?"

His confusion became even more evident on his face. "Konohagakure?"

Akana whistled. "You must have been really sheltered... that or you hit your head pretty hard."

Tsuketsu said nothing, turning his gaze back out the window. A little girl, about Mari's age, was chasing another young girl around with several other kids avoiding her as well. It was a very intriguing game of tag. Hen noticed, however, Mari herself was sitting by a bed of flowers, looking on sadly as the other children had their fun.

"So..." his attention turned back to Akana as she began speaking, "You have no idea where you come from? You only remember your name?"

Tsuketsu nodded in confirmation.

"Not the talking type, are you?" She sighed. "Well, you're welcome to stay here until you're back on your feet, but no longer than that. From the looks of things, you're a shinobi, and shinobi only bring trouble."

With that, she was gone, and Tsuketsu was left to his thoughts.

* * *

Remarkably, the muscles in Tsuketsu's arm, as well as his skin, had healed in a matter of two weeks. He was able to walk "like a pro", as Mari had said, after only a week. During that week, Mari was assigned to take care of him. Retrieving food and drink and any other items he required. The girl had gotten used to the strange young man and they had developed a close relationship, in the very short time.

"She doesn't get long well with other children." Akana had explained to him at one point. "She's too shy to talk to them, and they don't think it's worth their time to talk to her."

"I see." Tsuketsu was a man of few words.

"Maul and I are too busy to spend too much time for her. He does most of the woodcutting for the village, he's a big man... I pick herbs and make medicines to sell. Plenty of travelers come through here, and you can never be too careful." She continued. "This is the only time she's really had to spend time with anyone in a while. I hope she doesn't bother you too much."

"No, no. Not at all. She's good company."

The conversation ended with that. She was good company, however. He didn't lie about that. She was very smart for her age. They would talk about various subjects, mostly her teaching him about herbs, medicines, and most interesting of all, The Hero of the Five Nations.

_Flashback_

_"Good morning Tsuketsu-san!" Mari yelled happily as she jumped on his bed._

_"Good morning, Mari-chan." Tsuketsu responded with a warm smile as he moved to make room for her to sit._

_"I was talkin' ta kaa-san last night! She said you don't know where Konohagakure is!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah! So you prolly don't know about The Hero of The Nations!" she kept up, with the excited energy that only a kid could muster up._

_"No, I can't say I do."_

_"Then le'mme tell it ta you!"_

_Tsuketsu smiled, amused at her eagerness. "Don't you have school, Mari-chan?"_

_"Nope!" her smile grew wider as she began bouncing on the bed. Her energy stored from years of being isolated from other children and the business of her parents. "So sit back and listen to my story!"_

_He chuckled, "Okay, Mari-chan, tell away."_

_"Yay!" _

_She made big show of clearing her throat before she began the story._

**_Over one century ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, ravaged across the land, causing a path of destruction, leading to Konohagakure. The shinobi of Konoha fell easily to the might of the most powerful of all Bijuu... until the Yondaime Hokage, the legendary Yellow Flash_**_ (1) **of Konoha mad his appearance on the great boss summon, Gamabunta. Unable to kill the vile demon, the Yondaime did as planned. Sealed the beast into his newborn son, at the expense of his own soul, his last words fir the village he sacrificed his own life, as well as his son's for, were the Namikaze Naruto be seen as a hero.**_

_**It was not to be so.**_

_**For thirteen years, the prodigal son's life was hell.**_

_**The boy would endure the hateful, icy glares o the villagers as well as the Shinobi.**_

_**He would be kicked from the orphanage at the age of three.**_

_**He would be beaten by the braver (stupid) villages, and those lost in their drunk stupors.**_

_**He would be sabotaged by the academy teachers.**_

_**He would fail the Genin Exam three times.**_

_**The third, however, a treacherous Chunin instructor would trick the boy into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He would tell the boy to learn a jutsu form the scroll with the promise of passing the exam, knowing the by would be unable to. He was wrong.**_

_**The boy would learn the powerful **_**Kage Bunshin, _and he would pumme the Chuninto unconsciousness with over one hundred copies._**

**_As a Genin, he would be teamed Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, under Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi._**

**_Shortly after the passing of their Genin exams they would go on their first C-Rank mission, which they would then encounter Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman. Upon his defeat, they would free the Land of Waves from the evil tyrant, Gato, and end their poverty._**

**_Soon after, they would enter the Chunin exams, wh_****_ere they would encounter Orochimaru of the Sennin in the second portion._**

**_Battered and beaten, the Sennin left them alive, but placed his notorious curse mark onto the Uchiha boy._**

**_A month later, the final portion of the exams begin. A tournament. Where our hero would face off against the Hyuga Prodigy, Neji. The fight was close, but our hero pulled out a win. A win that rocked Konoha's very core._**

**_The matches continued on, until the Uchiha arrived, late, for his own, against Subaku no Gaara. Junchuuriki of the Ichibi._**

**_The match would not last long, before the Uchiha, using an attack taught to him by his teacher, _Chidori, _injured the unstable boy, causing him to release the Ichibi's demonic power._**

**_The Uchiha would be defeated by the power of the Ichibi, but Namikaze would quickly take his place. The epic battle ensuing ended with a close win by Namikaze, saving Konoha. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki's siblings took him away, saving his life._**

**_During Namikaze's battle, the Sandaime passed away from unknown causes._**

**_The Uchiha, realizing the gap between him and Namikaze, gave in to the power of the curse seal, and left for Orochimaru. Namikaze would go after him, annihilating the shinobi Orochimaru sent to guide the Uchiha to Otokagakure. Namikaze and the Uchiha would fight at the Valley of the End. _**

**_Weakened by the battles against Orochimarus henchmen as well as he fight against the Ichibi Jinchuuriki days prior, Namikaze would fall to the Uchiha, but not without severely injuring him._**

**_Hatake Kakashi would carry the Namikaze back to Konoha, where he would spend more time yet in the hospital. Until collected by Jiraiya of the Sennin, who would spend the next three years training the powerful young man._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_..._

___"Mari! It's time to go pick some herbs!" Akana called from the door to the house._

_"Aw... bye nii-san! We can finish the story later!" Mari hopped off the bed and to the door, turning around to wave one last time before leaving with her mother._

'Nii-san, eh?'_ Tsuketsu thought, a warm smile making it's way to his face... which quickly left as a thought entered his mind. _'The story... it seemed off... and Namikaze Naruto..?'

_The very name inspired a bubbling feeling of rage that he quickly pushed down. Weird..._

_ End Flashback_

Other than the so-called 'Hero of theNations', he had learned much about the land he was in.

None of it seemed familiar to him, though. Nothing did. Not even his reflection. He looked into the mirror. The golden colored eye staring back at him seemed strange. His wild, unkempt hair flowed down to his shoulders, the bangs in the front threatening to block his only uncovered eye, but doing a good job of hiding the bandages of the other. His toned body was littered with scars. It was strange... looking at your own body and not recognizing a single thing about it.

Tsuketsu sighed, grabbing the crimson t-shirt he had set out on the bed and pulling it over his head. It went nicely with black cargo pants and the black boots he was wearing, if he did say so his self.

He made his way out the door, determined to learn more of this 'Hero', before stopping short.

_'What was that...?' _he wondered.

He felt it again. A pulse in the room. It felt strange... it felt unnatural... it felt...

_Familiar._

* * *

**Okay... that chapter kind of sucked, didn't it? **

**Hopefully I can pick up the pace and quality of the chapters soon, but I believe this one is longer...**

**Next Chapter will see a bit more focus on Tsuketsu and Mari, seeing as how even now the relationship seems weak and forced... to me, anyway.**

**Well, anyway, read and for god's sake REVIEW! Just ONE would be nice! Geez... it's your responsibility as a reader, you know?**

**Well, later.**

**~Nazo Blade~**


End file.
